


Home

by Ryukichan



Series: AtsuKita [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know this was a bad or good ending, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryukichan/pseuds/Ryukichan
Summary: Bagi Atsumu Kita adalah rumahnya yang berharga, tempatnya untuk pulang dan menyandarkan segala rasa lelahnya menghadapi dunia
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Series: AtsuKita [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848289
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> selamat membaca

**_#. Home_ **

Malam itu hujan turun lagi. kali ini bahkan lebih deras dari yang kemarin. Sesekali terdengar suara petir menggelegar di luar sana lalu kembali hening. Atsumu menghela napas kemudian bersandar pada pinggiran kasur, mata coklatnya menatap lekat layar ponselnya, satu-satunya penerang di kamarnya yang gelap gulita. Dia kembali menekan tombol call pada nomor dengan nama Kita lalu kembali menunggu. Namun tidak lama setelah itu Atsumu kembali mendengar suara operator dari sebrang telepon.

Ini sudah entah yang kebarapa ratus kalinya dalam lima hari kebelakang Atsumu mencoba untuk meraih Kita dan tidak ada satupun yang mendapat respon. Atsumu menaruh ponselnya di lantai lalu mengusap rambut pirang lusuhnya ke belakang. Perasaan sesal dan bersalah yang dia rasakan kian hari kian membengkak hingga membuatnya sesak.

Sekarang apa yang harus Atsumu lakukan? Dia sudah pergi mencari Kita dengan datang ke Hyogo, tetapi tidak menemukan Kita di sana. Dia juga sudah pergi bertanya pada Aran dan Akagi tetapi tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Osamu, Suna, dan Ginjima pun tidak ada yang mau buka suara tentang Kita. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa Atsumu andalkan hanyalah menelponnya dengan harapan akan mendapatkan jawaban, setidaknya membalas pesan suaranya. Tetapi nihil, tidak ada satupun dari pesan suara dan panggilannya yang Kita tanggapi.

Atsumu menghela napas putus asa. Dan sekarang otaknya mulai mengharapkan hal yang mustahil. Seandainya waktu bisa di putar, Atsumu ingin kembali ke lima hari yang lalu, hari dimana semua keputus asaannya dimulai. Bersamaan dengan petir yang meledak keras di luar sana Atsumu tertawa lirih.

Dia menoleh pada kaca kamarnya, memandang rintikkan hujan di luar sana dengan sorot mata kosong. Kalau tidak salah lima hari yang lalupun cuacanya seperti ini, hujan desar disertai angin dan petir. Tiba-tiba kilas balik kejadian lima hari yang lalu kembali berputar di kepala Atsumu seperti kaset rusak, mengulang berkali-kali di adegan yang sama.

_Tuhan, aku sudah tidak sanggup._

Atsumu mengusap wajahnya sejenak lalu kembali meraih ponselnya. Dia menekan nomor ponsel Kita lalu kembali mencoba menelponnya. _Ini akan menjadi yang terkahir_. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai akhirnya Atsumu mendengar suara operator dan setelah itu otomatis masuk ke dalam pesan suara. Atsumu berdehem pelan, mengendalikan suaranya yang bergetar karena menahan tangis.

“Hallo, Kita-san, ini aku, Atsumu. Sudah lima hari berlalu, bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Jujur saja di sini aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku merindukanmu…” jeda sejenak. Atsumu menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu melanjutkan, “…maafkan aku atas segala hal yang sudah aku perbuat padamu, Kita-san. Keegoisanku waktu itu pasti membuatmu muak. Waktu itu aku bahkan meneriakimu dengan kasar, membuatmu menangis, dan melukaimu dengan sangat kejam. Aku pasti sudah membuatmu sakit hati. Apa kau membenciku sekarang?”

Sekali lagi jeda. Dalam diamnya sekarang Atsumu bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara hujan di luar sana, angin malam yang menggetarkan kaca kamarnya lalu kedinginan yang menusuk setiap persendian tubuhnya. Malam yang mengerikan.

Atsumu menunduk, “Kita-san…” Suaranya terdengar serak dan tidak begitu jelas. Sesak di dadanya membuatnya sulit untuk bisa berbicara dengan normal, “Aku mohon…sekali saja, aku mohon,” Atsumu terisak pelan, “Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, biarkan aku mendengar suaramu. Aku tidak peduli jika kau mau meneriakiku, mengatakan kalau kau membenciku, atau memakiku dengan kata-kata kasar. Aku pikir aku pantas mendapatnya…aku…”

Tanpa bisa ditahan isakannya pecah menjadi tangis, namun beruntungnya suara tangisnya teredam oleh suara hujan deras di luar sana. Atsumu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dengan susah payah, “Aku merindukanmu, Kita-san, aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu… aku ingin pulang ke tempat dimana kau berada, Kita-san. Tempat tanpa adanya dirimu tidak terasa seperti rumah bagiku…”

Ah, sial, sudah cukup sampai di sini saja, Atsumu sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

“Aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Tolong tunggu aku di sana, Kita-san.”

Atsumu menutup pesan suaranya. Dia melempar ponselnya asal lalu bangkit berdiri. Cepat-cepat dia berjalan ke arah lemari bajunya lalu menggeser pintunya dengan kasar ke samping. Dari balik tumpukkan bajunya yang paling bawah Atsumu menarik sebuah tali tambang. Dulu Atsumu menyimpannya hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Dia lalu memindahkan kursinya yang terletak di dekat meja ke tengah-tengah ruangan.

Bagi Atsumu Kita adalah rumahnya yang berharga, tempatnya untuk pulang dan menyandarkan segala rasa lelahnya menghadapi dunia. Dan sekarang tempatnya untuk pulang itu telah pergi, hilang selamanya meninggalkan Atsumu seorang diri yang tidak tahu harus kemana.

Dan sekarang, Atsumu hanya ingin pulang ke tempat di mana Kita berada.

Pagi harinya Osamu datang ke apartemen Atsumu dengan membawa dua kotak berisi makanan kesukaan kembarannya. Gara-gara hujan deras kemarin sore hingga tengah malam Osamu terjebak di kedai onigirinya tanpa bisa pergi kemana-mana. Dan dari semalam entah kenapa firasatnya benar-benar tidak enak. Berulang kali dia mencoba untuk memaksakan diri ke tempat Atsumu dengan hanya mengadalkan payung dan jas hujan tetapi berakhir gagal karena tertahan oleh petir yang mengelagar tidak kenal ampun.

Sekarang Osamu merasa sangat bersalah, dia tidak seharusnya meninggalkan saudara kembarnya seorang diri dengan depresi berat yang dia derita pasca ditinggal Kita-san karena kecelakaan lima hari yang lalu. Dalam diamnya Osamu berdoa, semoga tidak terjadi hal yang tidak Osamu inginkan pada saudara kembarnya.

**_#. Second Change_ **

Atsumu memacu laju larinya, mengabaikan sepatunya yang perlahan tapi pasti kotor dan basah gara-gara menginjak genangan air akibat hujan deras semalam. Dia berbelok tajam lalu tiba-tiba berhenti saat dirinya sampai di sebuah taman kecil. Kedua bola matanya refleks membulat saat dia mendapati sosok laki-laki yang paling ingin dia temui berdiri dengan mengenakan baju training berwarna abu-abu gelap.

Atsumu tersenyum lebar lalu melambai kuat-kuat, “Kita-san! Selamat Pagi!” Setelah itu dia berlari menghampiri Kita yang mematung di tempat dengan mata yang mengerjap keheranan.

“Atsumu?”

Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Atsumu yang melompat ke arah Kita lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

Atsumu tertawa, dia bahkan sampai menitikkan air mata, “Aku mencintaimu Kita-san! Aku sangat mencintaimu!”

**Author's Note:**

> Umh, seseorang tolong tampar aku! sebenarnya apa yang aku buat ini?!  
> niat awal ingin buat hurt fluffy malah kepleset jadi angst
> 
> ouh iya. terima kasih karena sudah mampir dan membacanya hehehe


End file.
